1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for testing trailer light systems and more particularly pertains to testing the lights of a trailer whereby the device is supported in a hands free manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer light tester systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tractor/trailer light tester systems of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of testing tractor/trailer light systems through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,722 to Sarlo discloses a Test Panel For Tractor And trailer Lights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,032 to LaPensee discloses an Trailer/Tractor Light System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,421to Doland, Sr. et al. discloses a trailer Lamp Testing and Lamp Storage Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,277 to Hammerly discloses an Apparatus And Method For Performing Diagnostic Tests on The Electrical Systems Of Recreational Vehicles And The Like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,767 to Slutsky discloses an Trailer Testing System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,939 to Olsson discloses an Combination Test Box And Battery Charger.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe system for testing trailer light systems as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the system for testing trailer light systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of testing the lights of a trailer while the testing device is supportable from the glad hand normally associated with a trailer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a system for testing trailer light systems which can be used for system for testing trailer light systems for testing the lights of a trailer while the testing device is supportable from the glad hand normally associated with a trailer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.